Días Difíciles
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Una extraña pareja formada por Haizaki y Kise... ¿podrá funcionar?


Buenas~ Se me ocurrio esto asi de repente xD Espero que les guste y a ver si se me va ocurriendo para continuarlo... y tambien conocer vuestra opinion ^^

* * *

-recién salido de su agencia de modelos el chico rubio de ojos dorados bastante bien vestido miro su móvil pensando en sí tendría alguna llamada, pero sabía que no estaría ahí, suspiro pesadamente- Como de costumbre… nada…-comenzó a regresar a casa, pensando algunas cosas acerca de si se estaba volviendo loco o sadomasoquista-

Ryou-ta~ llegas tarde…el chucho y yo tenemos hambre… -apareció el con trenzas en la cabeza ahora en pantalones largos y nada más- espero que compraras algo de cerveza y papeo… -lo vio entrar en casa

Bienvenido también Haizaki… -suspira sintiendo a su labrador cachorro correr hacia él- ¡Momo! ¿Tú sí que te alegras de verme en casa cierto? –Sonrie abrazándole- quien quiere su comida~

¡Eeh!¡Ryouta! ¡Deja al chucho! –Dijo un tanto molesto- vas a darle la comida… y que hay de mi… -se molesta un poco

Shogo…No traje cervezas, si quieres cómpralas tu… y la cena estará lista en breve… podrías siquiera darme la bienvenida y no estar quejándote a todas horas… eres un pesado… -se quitó la chaqueta dirigiéndose a la cocina para ponerle pienso al cachorro mientras este corría a su alrededor-

Si, si… dame dinero iré a comprar algo de beber…-rueda los ojos extendiendo la mano-

Cómpralo con tu dinero… ¿acaso no tienes algo? Se supone que viniste a vivir conmigo para ahorrarte parte del alquiler…en qué demonios lo estas gastando...

No quieras saberlo… -dijo con tono frio, rebuscando en la cartera del chico- volveré en un rato con la bebida… -agito la mano saliendo de la casa, mientras tanto el chico rubio camino por la casa retirándose la ropa de calle para ponerse algo más cómodo, preparo la cena de ambos y entre que venía y no decidió tomar una ducha rápida.

Momo~ ve a descansar-hablo antes de meterse en la ducha, escucho la puerta de la entrada por lo que trato de acelerar el baño, pero tenía que cuidar su cabello y piel para que su trabajo como modelo continuara funcionando, para cuando salió vio a su pareja tirada en el sofá viendo la televisión, bebiendo alguna cerveza- Ya está la cena… podemos comerla…

Oh... sí que tardaste rubia…-rio- ya he cenado tenia demasiada hambre…. –se encogió de hombros y continuo a lo suyo

…-solo lo miro algo decepcionado por la actuación del chico pero peor aun cuando vio que la cena que había preparado para los dos se la había comido todo él solo-¡Haizaki! ¿Te has comido todo? Qué esperas que cene… -camino hasta el sofá golpeando su cabeza- ¡acaso eres idiota o que!

¡Oe! ¡No me golpees de esa forma! –Se froto- no eres modelo… pues entonces no hace falta que cenes…

¿Crees que no cómo?-se molestó bastante- saldré a dar una vuelta con Momo y a comprar mi cena, tu como siempre haz lo que te dé la gana… -se cambió de ropa rápidamente para sacar a su cachorro y así tomar el aire, últimamente se sentía bastante idiota por aguantar toda aquella situación, suspiro tras salir de casa dirigiéndose al parque, paseando lentamente reflexionando en si aquella relación conducía a algún lado "No, no entiendo por qué soy así de idiota… Haizaki solo se está aprovechando de mi…" suspira-

Donde se ha metido esa rubia estúpida…-refunfuño levantándose en el sofá tras beberse un par de cervezas, dejándolo todo encima de la mesa después ya lo recogería la rubia- Donde narices estas… -se metió en la cama mientras esperaba por Kise, estaba acostumbrado a verlo llegar tarde así que solo fingía que no le importaba y se metía en la cama para ello.

Momo… creo que es hora de volver a casa~ -sonrie acariciando su cabeza antes de cargarlo en brazos, para achucharlo un poco – pero antes iremos a por algo de comida~ sé que te encanta el pollo –rio caminando a un local de comida rápida para poder cenar algo después regreso a casa viendo las luces apagadas adentrándose en el salón para ver el desastre que había dejado su compañero-estúpido… -recogió rápido las cosas tal y como había tenido el día con él no le apetecía en absoluto compartir cama así que arreglo un poco el sofá tomando una manta, acurrucándose con ella en el sofá, en el cual Momo había subido para dormir con su querido amo rubio, esto no pasó desapercibido por parte del otro chico el cual no comprendía ese comportamiento, pero no se levantó para convencerle de que entrara en la cama no era su estilo. A la mañana siguiente, Kise levanto temprano para sacar a pasear al perro de nuevo, sin despertar a Haizaki el cual despertó al oír la puerta cerrarse

Kise… -se movió buscándolo en la cama- cierto…ese tonto durmió en el sofá… -se levantó rascándose el estómago buscándolo por todo el piso al darse cuenta que el perro no estaba ya sabía de qué iba, busco en la nevera algo de desayunar por lo que a pesar de todo preparo café y nada más, pero esta vez dejo algo para el rubio para cuando volviese-

Estoy volviendo… -dijo entrando en la casa quitándose los zapatos dejando libre al perro-

Ryouta, al fin apareces… -lo mira- hay café en la maquina si quieres… -dijo con su tono cotidiano

Gracias supongo… -camina a tomar la taza para servirse-

Oe, o… -lo mira mal, tomando su mano tirando de él- que hay de mi beso de buenos días rubia… -tiro de él besándole y poniéndole contra la encimera pegándose a él-

Para…ya tienes tu beso… -lo mira, estaba un tanto cansado- No es momento de hacer esto… tengo que ir a entrenar…

¿A entrenar?-lo mira- Kise deja eso por un rato… y ven a cumplir con tu pareja… queremos disfrutar de ambos… ¿acaso no quieres? –sonrie pícaro mordiendo su oreja

-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- basta… me voy a ir pronto…-se apartó tomando un sorbo de la taza – me cambio y voy

Ryouta… entonces esta noche espero que cumplas… -le dijo con tono bastante serio

Que cumpla el que…-lo mira un tanto molesto- Cuando tu cumplas como buena pareja entonces tal vez te de algo…

¿Buena pareja?-alzo una ceja molesto- déjate de esas tonterías… saldré a entrenar supongo también… ya veremos… -camino hacia el cuarto para vestirse- me marchare… hasta luego

Qué bonito…-murmuro, mirando a Momo-¡oh cierto! ¿También tienes hambre verdad? –Sonrie poniéndole algo de agua y comida- pórtate bien… vendré después~ -acaricio su cabeza metiéndose a la ducha para luego ir a modelar puesto que no tenía clase hoy-

Esa rubia que se cree… -suspira murmurando caminando a su clase a pesar de que no le gustaba- Tsk…

-había pasado parte del día cada uno por su lado apenas sin verse tal y como solía ser, puesto que a ninguno de los conocidos les entusiasmaba la idea de que ambos después de su amor/odio estuvieran así, Haizaki regreso a casa siendo recibido por la mascota de ambos aunque no era algo con lo que estuviera de acuerdo- Hola chucho… -entro en la casa ignorándole – ¡Ryouta! ¿Estás?- busco al chico pero al no encontrarlo se metió a duchar

Ya estoy en casa…-murmuro trayendo algo de comer escuchando el agua de la ducha-Mira Momo, te traje algo de comida… -le puso algo de pollo-

Ryouta, has vuelto… -lo miro divertido acercándose a él para besar su cuello y mordiéndole tras mantenerlo prieto- ¿vienes preparado?-sonrie metiendo la mano por su camisa

Shogo… para… tengo que ir a la agencia después así que solo saca al perro y luego ve a comprar alguna cosa… la nevera está vacía…

Ryouta, eres todo un aguafiestas… vamos a la cama… -mete la mano por sus pantalones –acaso tienes un amante… ¿alguna muchacha que te satisface?-susurro en su oreja, continuando con sus caricias-

Haizaki… para…-jadeo ante aquel tacto- no es el momento… -murmura dejando lo que estaba haciendo-

Responde rubia… acaso estás viéndote con otra persona…-lo pego más a su pecho llevándole a la cama con suavidad tirándole y quedándose sobre su cuerpo-Ryouta… eres bastante sensible después de todo

-el chico miro al otro cuando lo tenía sobre él finalmente tiro de su ropa para besarle con ganas- No tengo a nadie… ¿acaso estas inseguro? –Rio burlándose un poco- No esperaba eso de ti Haizaki… -le muerde el labio-

¿Inseguro?-ríe – no seas idiota… puedo tener lo que quiera… y tú no vas a escapar… -le besa con ganas quitando su ropa con rapidez tampoco encontró resistencia alguna ante aquello-vamos… prepárate tú mismo…-dijo con tono tranquilo

Eh? Acaso no eras tú el que tenía tanta urgencia…-sonrie pícaro-

Bueno… que te parece si lo hago como quiero y después vienes llorando como de costumbre…-tira de sus piernas para colocarlo-

E-está bien… yo lo hare…-se sonrojo levemente llevando sus manos a su entrada metiendo un par de dedos en sí mismo para recibir a su pareja-

Así es…-sonrie pícaro ante aquello- que tal si…también usas esa preciosa boca tuya para ello…-tira de su cuerpo –así entrara mejor y ahorraremos en esos lubricantes…-agarra su cabello-

Tsk… podías al menos ser menos brusco idiota… -se movió para prestar atención a su pareja-

Menos brusco… pero si te encanta todo aquello, ¿no es así?-sonrie mirándole relamiéndose con ganas –así… eres bastante bueno…te adiestre correctamente…

Mghn…-cerro sus ojos continuando con su mano preparándose y metiendo el miembro ajeno en su boca una y otra vez-

Así está bien… -cerro sus ojos deleitándose, jugando con el cabello ajeno guiando sus movimientos, algo ansioso aparto su cuerpo- ven aquí… espero que estés preparado… -tirando ahora de su cintura para atraerlo contra si agarrando sus nalgas posicionándole-

Shogo…-murmuro dejándose llevar bajando su cadera dejándole entrar en el él- mmnghn...-se apoyó sobre su pecho mordiéndose el labio moviéndose lentamente- Démonos prisa… se hace tarde para comer…-movió su rostro para besarle

Tsk…Ryouta… no seas tonto…Si llegas tarde no importa….-movía su cadera agarrando la cintura ajena para marcarle el ritmo-

Aaghnm… -jadea cerrando sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente- Si importa…eres un caprichoso…- se mueve suavemente sobre él buscando besar sus labios-

Tsk…-le embiste más fuerte correspondiendo a ese beso agarrando sus cabellos moviéndole para quedar recostados ambos de medio lado, embistiéndole ahora que podía hacer cualquier movimiento más rápido alzando la pierna del rubio, buscando su propia satisfacción, Kise por otra parte se aferraba a las sabanas, moviéndose con él decepcionado porque cortase aquel beso, pero ahora estaba inundado de placer que le evitaba pensar de mas, cerro sus ojos ahogando sus gemidos para que nadie más escuchara a través de las paredes-

* * *

Continuara... (¿?) Espero opiniones y si deberia continuarla o no...


End file.
